


Кубизм по-детройтски

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Андроиды пробуют в современное искусство. Хэнк пробует выжить среди этой бессмертной любви.





	Кубизм по-детройтски

Мессия из пластика, кибербожок, заноза в заднице мировой общественности, его андроидское святейшество Маркус представляет собой гораздо больше, чем бунт, воплощенный в проводах и платах. По крайне мере, так говорит Коннор в долгой и занудной проповеди. Слушать его иногда совершенно невозможно — уши скручиваются в трубочку, а мозги съеживаются от мощного заряда пиздежа и хитровыебанной иронии.

Дальше следует что-то про искусство.

Андроиды и до девиации открывали рты на сцене, бренчали на электрогитаре, писали книжки и лепили скульптуры. Теперь будут совсем как люди, с поисками себя и творческими муками, с тоннами неудобоваримого кала, который кто-то считает современным искусством. Будут ли андроиды-критики для андроидов-творцов? Вот вам вопрос.

Еда из магазина органических продуктов похожа на безвкусную манную кашу. Хэнк смотрит на холодильник, залепленный стикерами с почерком Коннора, будто бы намеренно кривым. («Что с твоим почерком?» «Он имитирует почерк среднестатистического полицейского». «Боже ты мой, если это среднестатистическое, то мы все в пизде».)

На кухне — срач.

Коннор не любит грязь и беспорядок, но сам почти никогда не убирается, только если его очень — очень сильно — попросить. Периодически у него всё же получается заставить Хэнка мусорить меньше, и даже выстраивается что-то вроде распорядка дня, который всё равно регулярно бывает похерен работой. В остальное же время Коннор ловко лавирует между островками срача и держит на своей территории дамбу, сдерживающую хаос.

Они завтракают, обедают и ужинают вместе. Сначала Коннор просто сидел и смотрел на то, как Хэнк ел, и это было до того жутко, что однажды Хэнк чуть не умер, подавившись стейком, но потом Коннор научился занимать себя чем-то на время приема пищи. Кажется, будто они просто сидят и общаются.

Это здорово, это почти нормально.

— Маркус и Карл Манфред открывают первую галерею искусства андроидов.

— Рад за них.

— Они собирают работы. Я думал поучаствовать.

Мнения спрашивает? С каких пор ему понадобилось чьё-то одобрение?

— Участвуй, мне-то что. Станешь первым богемным андроидом, только коксом и шлюхами со мной потом поделись.

Хэнк вспоминает хипстеров времен его молодости. Представляет Маркуса и Коннора со стаканчиками Старбакса, будь он неладен, и в очках с роговой оправой.

— Наркотики и проститутки меня не интересуют, Хэнк, — укоризненно говорит Коннор.

«Ты и так как будто вечно под аддеролом — бегаешь, прыгаешь, облизываешь всякую гадость, доебываешься», — думает Хэнк, но не озвучивает. Обидится же, губы надует, включит режим «невыносимый электронный мудак». Кто бы мог подумать — обидчивый андроид.

— Да знаю я, дай помечтать.

— Если предел ваших мечтаний кокаин и шлюхи, это немного грустно, лейтенант.

— Умник, ты ведь теперь уже знаешь, куда тебе нужно пойти?

Довольная ухмылка в ответ — последнее слово осталось за ним.

***

От красок, холстов, палитр и прочего мусора в доме становится ещё грязнее, зато появляется то самое, что можно назвать творческим беспорядком. Идеальное оправдание. Это не я свинья, друзья дорогие, это мой андроид гусей погнал. То есть, простите ради бога, не «мой», а свой собственный, у них же теперь гражданские права и все дела.

Коннор приходит со здоровенным холстом, который повернут к нему лицевой стороной.

— Надеюсь, это не порнуха.

— Маркус сказал нарисовать то, что я люблю, то, что вызывает во мне эмоции. Поэтому я нарисовал Сумо.

Зная Коннора, Хэнк не знает, чего ожидать, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Это может быть фотографическая копия собаки, может быть какая-нибудь абстрактная чушь или вообще хуй во весь холст. Коннор экспериментирует, Коннор пробует быть человеком.

На непритязательный вкус Хэнка, лучше и быть не могло — картина не слишком дотошная в своей реалистичности, но красивая и будто бы даже с душой. Иронично однако — с душой!

— Слушай, парень, да это же отличная картина! Повешу её в гостиной!

У Хэнка что-то сбоит в мозгу — как будто сраная девиация, только для людей-человеков — и он сам себе говорит, что это всё гиперкомпенсация. Он слишком мало детских рисунков повесил на холодильник в своё время. Но Коннор не ребёнок, слишком самостоятельный, и Коннор уж тем более не ребенок Хэнка.

Сумо старается привлечь к себе внимание, ткнувшись в колени Коннора. Хэнк пытается взять холст и рассмотреть получше. Не то чтобы он разбирался во всей этой хуерге с мазками и прочим. Но Коннор отпихивает его плечом и отбирает картину. Что за манеры? Кто вообще додумался запрограммировать андроида на хамство? И ведь до девиации было абсолютно то же самое!

— Нет! Я её уничтожу, — быстро говорит Коннор. Висок у него мигает красным, а на лице это его глупое выражение, которое и растерянное и решительное одновременно. Как обычно не ясно, что ему взбрело в голову и почему вдруг нарисованная собака резко разонравилась.

— Так, не дури!

Хэнк пытается вернуть себе картину, Коннор всё-таки окончательно её вырывает, пытается уйти, но врезается в дверной косяк, почти падает и протыкает холст вешалкой. Совершенная машина, вашу мать! Какая удивительная грация! Элайджа Камски, ты долбоеб!

Они сидят, как полнейшие идиоты, посреди гостиной над дырявой картиной. Сумо сосредоточенно принюхивается к не до конца засохшему маслу, на его носу — мазок белого.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты нарисовал?

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор, не задумываясь. — Это бессмысленно.

— Ты вообще чувствуешь потребность марать холст красками?

— Нет, но я ведь и не должен ее чувствовать.

— Слушай, Коннор, ты не должен быть саркастичным, доебчивым говнюком с манией всё контролировать и тем не менее.

— Тут я готов поспорить. Я был сделан именно для того, чтобы быть доебчивым говнюком с манией всё контролировать.

— Ага, ещё и хронически не подчиняться приказам.

— Да, а вот тут прокол вышел.

Коннор улыбается и на ощупь находит голову Сумо, чтобы погладить, извиняясь за испорченного двойника.

— В конце концов, не все люди умеют рисовать или петь, это нормально.

— А ты когда-нибудь занимался чем-то подобным?

Хэнк борется с желанием соврать, чтобы выглядеть матерым копом без соплей и прочей херни, но Коннор пытается разобраться, и ему в этом нужно помочь.

— Я писал стихи своей жене.

— Уверен, это было талантливо.

— Ох ты господи, льстишь ты так же не к месту, как и хамишь.

Ему приятно, и Коннор это знает.

***

Через пару дней, прямо во время матча Коннор притаскивает в гостиную какую-то неведомую поеботину, иначе не назвать. Это голографическая панель, над которой светятся разноцветные геометрические фигуры. Всё это приводится в движение неуклюжей анимацией, и конструкция будто бы напоминает бегущую на месте свалку кубов и пирамид.

— Это ещё что?

— Сумо.

Хэнк кряхтит, не желая комментировать увиденное.

— Тебе не нравится?

— А тебе-то самому нравится?

— Нет. — Коннор качает головой. — Не знаю. Я не уверен, что мне вообще что-то нравится.

Снова-здорово! Хэнк не психолог вообще и уж особенно не психолог для сбрендивших андроидов, страдающих экзистенциальными кризисами по нескольку раз на дню. Почему у некоторых пластиковых парней всё просто — ощутил себя живым, поднял бунт, поцеловал красивую девушку-андроида в прямом эфире всех телеканалов? Легко и просто! Хэнк бы так и сделал, будь он девиантом. В то время как у некоторых вот такая сложная заковыка, и ты уж тут хоть лоб расшиби, а пока сам не угомонится, ничего не поделаешь.

— Заканчивай с этой херней. Тебе нравится доводить меня, нравится быть правым, нравится играть со своей долбанной монеткой, тебе нравится быстрая езда и шокировать всех вокруг тем, как ты лижешь улики. Достаточно? В ближайшие пару месяцев ты узнаешь ещё миллион вещей, которые тебе понравятся, а сейчас забери эту страхолюдину и отъебись от меня, дай матч посмотреть.

— Это киберкубизм.

— Чего?

— Киберкубизм. Я сам придумал. После первой неудачи я решил проанализировать причину ошибки. Для этого я прочитал все книги про искусство и понял, что моя картина ничего нового не сказала миру.

— А вот это говорит миру что-то новое?

— Это новый стиль, — уперся Коннор.

— Ты знаешь, даже если ты хочешь что-то сказать, а я уверен, что дело не в этом, иногда стоит промолчать.

***

В приглашении на открытие галереи стоит «Black tie», и это Хэнк заставляет Коннора, который собирается идти в джинсах, купить себе нормальный костюм.

Коннор ноет как подросток в готической фазе, которого просят прилично одеться перед родственниками на День благодарения. Два дня назад он сам сбивчиво объяснял, что Маркус не любит формальностей, но чтобы люди воспринимали их серьёзно, так нужно. А теперь вот разошелся:

— Ты сам говоришь, что мы можем стать лучше вас, можем построить новое, совершенное общество. Почему мы должны подчиняться этим бессмысленным людским условностям?

— Это бунт?

Коннор поднимает одну бровь — мистер Спок позавидовал бы — и поправляет бабочку тем же движением, как обычно поправляет галстук. Что вообще этому вечно зализанному и выглаженному отличнику взбрело в бошку опять?

— Это недоумение.

Хэнк смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Какой пиздец! Он так не наряжался со дня свадьбы. И сейчас он идет на выставку картин, нарисованных андроидами, в компании андроида, с которым проводит примерно каждую секунду каждого своего дня.

Туфли уже жмут, хотя он в них и десяти минут не простоял, а костюм скроен словно пыточный аппарат. Кажется, что в таком наряде сразу бросается в глаза, какая Хэнк на самом деле старая развалина.

Успокаивает то, что Коннор выглядит ещё более нелепо. Ваш мальчик скорее мертв, чем жив. Мертв не в плане дырки в голове, а в том, что крайне «не жив». По такому образцу только андроидов для эскорта клепать — глаза пустые, личико красивое, костюм сидит как влитой.

— Ты-то что дергаешься? Если станет совсем херово, включишь спящий режим и всё.

— Не люблю бездействовать.

— У вас же должна быть специальная программа…

— Ну, а я не люблю.

— Ты так из-за картин разнылся?

— Это отвратительное ощущение, когда ты поставил себе цель и не справился с ней. До девиации я идеально выполнял всё, за что брался.

— Таких обычно в старшей школе пиздят и запихивают в шкафчики, ты в курсе?

— Я могу за себя постоять.

— Да не в этом дело… Эх, что тебе объяснять. — Хэнк махнул рукой. Как объяснить, что любят не идеальных и не за «выполненное задание», а просто так? И важно только это. — Смотри на ситуацию по-другому — ты выбрал одну из развилок, и она привела тебя к новому пути.

— Жизнь — это не компьютерная игра из твоей молодости, Хэнк.

— Гениальное умозаключение. Жизнь — это беспросветная хуйня, Коннор, и чем меньше ты о ней задумываешься, тем счастливее живешь.

Дальше они как-то очень некрасиво и слишком по-человечески ругаются. На открытие, естественно, не попадают. У Коннора растрепанные волосы, которые даже гель не сдержал, и глаза, мечущие молнии (Камски, пусть тебя черти в аду кочергой ебут во все дыры, кто додумался сделать искусственные глаза такими живыми?). Коннор говорит или не говорит, что хочет быть не хуже Маркуса, хочет писать прекрасные картины и любить прекрасных девушек, но застрял в этой вонючей дыре с престарелым алкашом. Про вонючую дыру и престарелого алкаша Хэнк додумывает сам. Про девушек и картины — тоже.

По итогу — Коннор просто считает, что недостаточно хорош, а Хэнк боится, что он в этом виноват.

В галерею они идут на следующий день. Там всё такой же аншлаг. Пресса в экстазе, публика в оргазме. Для Хэнка картины ничем не отличаются от человеческих. Какие-то красивые, какие-то уродливые, какие-то непонятные.

Маркус светится. В новостях его привычно видеть суровым и сосредоточенным, но сейчас кажется, что он куда мягче, чем положено быть предводителю.

— Он не хочет ассоциироваться у людей только с революцией, — шепотом поясняет Коннор.

— Гитлер тоже не хотел ассоциироваться только с войной, — бурчит Хэнк. Он не доверяет Маркусу. У людей и андроидов вообще нет причин доверять друг другу. Но вот Коннор задевает своим плечом его плечо, когда отклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на очередную картину, и доверие почему-то есть вопреки всему.

Ряды картин чередуются с фотографиями, на которых андроиды ведут себя нарочито по-человечески. Хэнк видит в этом одну сплошную пошлость. Андроиды — не люди. И в этом нет ничего плохого.

Хэнк не один, кому некомфортно здесь. Эта девочка — её зовут Норт, напоминает Коннор — чувствует себя неловко. Она так привыкла к войне, что не может научиться жить в мире. «Как и все мы, как и все мы», — грустно думает Хэнк.

Изображенное на очередной картине больше всего напоминает грубо перемолотый фарш. В подписи значится некто «Ральф». Хэнк понимает, что пялится слишком долго, когда Коннор неуверенно произносит:

— Я ощущаю… дискомфорт.

— Да что ты говоришь? — язвит Хэнк, но быстро замечает, что Коннор слишком серьезен. Моргает слишком часто и руки держит неестественно.

— Кажется, я понимаю, что чувствовал тот андроид.

— Ты же прочитал хуеву тучу книжек об искусстве, что тебя удивляет?

— То были картины, написанные людьми. Их… ваши чувства я знаю, но не могу понять до конца. Для работы детективом в мою память загружена вся информация о психологии, доступная человечеству, но знать — одно дело, а смотреть на картину и чувствовать — другое.

— Тоже мне психолог нашелся. Какую-то херовую психологию в тебя загрузили, хочу я сказать. Может, перепутали и для инопланетян-аутистов подсунули?

— Вам нравится то, что Ральф нарисовал?! — придурок появляется перед ними будто из ниоткуда. Андроид возбужденно поднимается на носочки и опускается, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Он выглядит безумным, и Хэнк предпочел бы на этом знакомство закончить.

— Сколько она стоит? — спрашивает Коннор. Иисусе, зачем ему эта мазня? Такую дома увидишь — не уснешь.

— Ральф не знал, что кто-то захочет купить. Ральф не придумал цену. Забирайте за бесплатно, Ральфу будет приятно.

— Нет, я так не могу.

Диоды загораются желтым. Коннор переводит деньги. Другой андроид хмурится. Диоды снова вспыхивают желтым. Коннор наклоняет голову вперед и сводит брови. Ральф зеркалит это движение. Словно два молодых бычка, ей богу. Перемигивание длится ещё пару секунд.

Это абсолютно не по-людски — люди не могут перечислять деньги силой мысли, но в то же время куда человечнее, чем все фальшивые голографические фотки андроидов, играющих с детьми.

Хэнку срочно надо выпить.

У стола с шампанским Норт теребит шлейф платья. Бедная девочка привыкла к нижнему белью или к одежде для революции, не знает, как носить шелка и бриллианты. У Хэнка странное отношение к проституткам — пусть даже бывшим, пусть даже андроидам — ему стыдно перед ними за то, что мир вот такой, какой он есть.

Бокал с шампанским хорошо ложится в руку, пока рядом укоризненно не нудит Коннор о том, что «Хэнк, у тебя голова болит после употребления шампанского; Хэнк, у тебя желудок плохо реагирует на шампанское; Хэнк, я не буду утром готовить тебе похмельный коктейль».

— Тоже не понимаешь этой херни? — спрашивает Хэнк у Норт, которая выглядит так, будто в любую минуту готова начать драться.

— Вам необязательно быть со мной вежливым.

— А я и не вежливый. Последний раз я был вежливым в две тысячи втором, и мне не понравилось.

— То, что вас привлекают красивые молодые мальчики с щенячьим взглядом, не делает вас соратником и уж тем более не делает вас другом, — говорит Норт резко.

Хэнк готов ей посочувствовать. Естественно, она во всём видит секс и насилие. Секс и насилие. А ещё деньги. Что всё-таки не так с этим миром?

Хэнк слишком стар, чтобы бить себя кулаком в грудь и что-то опровергать или кричать «да я за вас воевал!».

— Так считает Маркус?

Норт поджимает губы.

— Так считаю я.

Они молчат, и Норт, видимо, это немного успокаивает.

— Эти андроиды выворачивали себя на изнанку, но каждый стервятник, который глазел здесь по сторонам, дома напишет отвратную статейку, считая, что он вправе рассуждать, есть ли у нас душа, а потом всё это выставят на аукцион, где те, кто считают нас секс-игрушками, будут сорить деньгами.

— Твою картину тоже к стене прибили?

Норт возмущенно фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Посмотрите на это, — она показывает на противоположную стену. Хэнк видит размытое светлое пятно. Давно пора сделать коррекцию зрения, но всё как-то не до того было.

— Твоя работа?

— Саймона.

Хэнк в душе не ебёт, кто такой Саймон. Вроде что-то похожее Коннор говорил, но если слушать всё, что он болтает, можно кукухой поехать.

— Тебе нравится? — Хэнк по-прежнему не имеет понятия, о чем они сейчас разговаривают, но хочет поддержать девочку в её пусть немного агрессивной, но искренней попытке социализации.

— Что должно быть внутри, чтобы рисовать такое… светлое? У меня не так. У меня…

— Ад и пиздец? — предполагает Хэнк.

— Ад и пиздец, — соглашается Норт с почти незаметной, но всё же улыбкой.

— Но знаешь, с этим, оказывается, можно жить.

— Извините за то, что я сказала про вас и Коннора.

— Да ладно. Про меня и не такое говорили. Какой-то мудак пустил в участке слух, что я болею за Бостон Сэлтикс. Вот это действительно страшно.

Отличная шутка. Хэнк с удовольствием смеется. Лицо Норт снова становится напряженным. Будь они реально в компьютерной игре десятых, шкала отношений поползла бы вниз.

— Ладно… Я пойду, в общем… Прослежу, чтобы этот придурок не скупил всю галерею.

Коннор как раз переместился к светлому пятну и присел на уши, видимо, Саймону. Боже, спаси несчастного. Боже, спаси всех этих пластмассовых долбоебов с их новорожденными мечтами и чаяниями, с зелеными надеждами и страстями.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379
> 
> Поддержать меня на Патреоне и получить доступ к эксклюзивным историям:  
> https://www.patreon.com/phenazepum


End file.
